


The Ringtone

by thejasminedrag0n22



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clueless Gon, First Kiss, M/M, Pining Killua Zoldyck, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Drugs, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, a bit of slow burn, its mostly just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejasminedrag0n22/pseuds/thejasminedrag0n22
Summary: Killua made a glaring oversight. The normally cautious ex-assassin never thought this situation would ever come. He lost his phone— and now Gon might find out what his ringtone for his best friend is.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy valentines!! This is my very first fic written on here so I apologize if it was a lil rough. The last time I ever wrote a fan fic was like 4 years ago on wattpad 😳 This was mostly me getting back into my writing and hopefully it turned out alright :P 
> 
> Also leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, if you enjoyed it or think could improve.

Killua had originally been his calm self. Collected and polished in his demeanor, thoughts a cool and astute breeze. But now, trying to think was about as easy as digging through concrete. He hated to admit he was panicked, but he was—  _ What can I do? I can’t just deny it again... I already look suspicious. _

Gon and Killua had been chilling in the front and passenger seat, respectively, of Gon’s pine-green Jeep Wrangler (a gift that Mito-San gave her nephew as a going away to college offering). The freshmen boys were recently departed from their new college buddies, Zushi, Leorio, and Kurapika; it was Zushi who proposed the idea to get to know his Philosphy peers better. To Killua’s surprise, the hang-out went smoothly. That is, if that is how you could describe Leorio forgetting his order, Kurapika taunting him into a shouting match, and Zushi shooting worries glances back and forth like he was watching a ping-pong tournament. But it was very entertaining, nonetheless.

Soon after, the pair had brilliantly decided to goof around in the parking lot of the campus Chic-fil-A at 2AM. It was the precipice of winter break after a very long quarter. Consequently, they hotboxed in the car, watching tiktoks on Gon’s phone to wind down. The two snickered and giggled as they sent videos to mutual friends, earning Gon a few pinches when a very risky, very suggestive one was sent to Canary. 

The mood was serene, it was perfect. Both at ease by the others’ presence:

_It was instances like these that reaffirmed to Killua the rightness of his decisions—importantly standing up to Illumi— that led him here. The pinnacle of content. Nothing ever felt like home as much as this single year of being a freshman at YorkNew University had. With a smile at the thought, he recalled meeting his first real friend, Gon._

_Their friendship opened him up to befriending others that he had never imagined he'd get along with._

_And they were his family in this short time._

He felt himself ebbing into his cocoon of safe thoughts and distracting body warmth that embraced his own.

That was until, halfway through a commentary video, when Killua lifted his head from his best friend’s shoulder suddenly, Gon’s fingers slipping from fluffy locks.

“Killua?” The white-haired boy grasped at his empty pockets, void of a certain device. He turned his head, eyes roaming over every crevice before diving in between the car console. “My phone.” Killua helpfully supplied. “Oh, you’re good. You had it when we were leaving Chic-Fil-A.” He watched him re-check his pockets for the third time. “So, y’know, you didn’t leave it in-” 

“Yeah, I know that.” He snapped, cutting his statement short. “Then chill out. It’s not actually lost then. Killua doesn’t need to be rude.” Gon whined. In reply was, “Right. My bad...” He still pouted a bit. He hated when his friend became high-strung over the littlest things. It was befuddling, the way the shrewd teen would lose his cool sometimes— He couldn’t understand why.

Then again, it could be that pen Leorio let them borrow making him act so neurotic right now, despite his impossibly-high tolerance. But then again, that would take lots of effort to reach that point for the other.

Killua straightened from the way he was perched over the glove compartment (as if it would possibly be in there, but  _just to be sure _ ). His glazed eyes fell onto the brunette. In a second, his expression was smooth and even, almost as if slipping on a mask of trained indifference. Except, in his current state, Gon was able to keep up with the front. “Well it’s alright, actually. I’ll grab it before I leave the car.”

That raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t acting like this earlier, this was new. “Kil. I can just call you right now.” “Um, it’s okay. It’s like you said, it’s in here somewhere so no need, really.” The albino boy spoke in a controlled voice, fingers fidgety. He thanked the gods that his friend wasn’t already reaching in the back pocket of his jeans at the moment. Nonetheless, the same didn’t go for his unrelenting stubbornness. Or the way he read him like a book.

“ohmygod. You’re so shady right now..?!”A blur of green leaned in close to his face, the scent of sandalwood and musk entering his brain. A finger of anxiousness poked at his stomach; the warm feeling from earlier was back, shortening his breaths. Why did Killua always feel this way when his friend got close??

And that's when he felt Gon’s knuckles rub against his scalp, messily stirring his white strands into a birds’ nest. Killua swatted him away.  “Jeez. Shut up, embarassing ass... It’s the drugs,” Killua smoothed his tousled hair as much as he could, though he wouldn’t be able to will it back to normal. “Nah, you’re definitely not an angel. The drugs did nothing." He was chuckling again. ""It’s so obvious that I'm right.I can see the lies in your face.”

Killua rolled his eyes. “Baaka- You can’t see anything. Maybe you’re high and I’m the clearly reasonable one here. Dipshit.” Even as he said this, he was peering at Gon’s shoulders shaking as he laughed, his gray long-sleeve hugging his defined arms. Not that it was the right time to point it out, but he was acutely aware of the way that Gon had dressed to the mini-outing. He had strolled in from the cool night in black jeans, his thin silver chain and luxury watch accentuating his fit paired with obsidian-stone rings adorning thick fingers. He had long removed his coat, strewn in the backseat.

Frankly, in grey basketball shorts and a worn Tar heels hoodie, he felt quite underdressed even though it was for a damn chicken sandwich with friends. 

“Killua’s staring at me.” He said, a fondness in the statement. “You noob.” Killua carried from his last insult, trying to deflect attention from his body’s response to that. He wouldn’t let him see his rosy flush, so he gazed out the window instead. “Admit you’re hiding. No point because you know I will find out.” Gon shrugged.

Killua shot Gon a blue side-eye at that. “Please.” Then a jaded sigh. “Just drop it dude, it’s not that serious.”Rather, the spiky-haired boy threw his sinewy arms behind his head in reply, exuding bold nonchalance. “I just want to know everything about you.” 

“Gon!” He was desperately wishing they would switch topics already. “Can we just go back to the way we were before?” Please. Maybe they could go back to Gon’s blunt fingernails dragging lazy across his scalp, knowing they both liked the physical contact. 

Gon clearly enjoyed torturing his friend much more. “Mmm.” 

“I don’t have secrets from you.” He tried. Truthfully, Killua had opened up about almost everything of his life to this boy. All about the wealthy, plutocratic family currently awaiting his arrival back to Kukuroo District (Ha, they really thought!). In return to Gon who would excitedly chat him up with stories about his quaint home island and his aunt and grandmother who lived there. “You know everything.”  Almost everything.

Gon hummed low in his throat again. It made Killua’s stomach drop. 

_Am I clear?_ Feeling a bit more composed, Killua Zoldyck let his cheeks puff out and his spine slumped from being held much too tight.

“...” His best friend caught that reaction,knowing he was missing something important. Fuck no. Well, now he HAS to know!

Mostly curious, the brunette pulled his phone out and scrolled in contacts. Peering over, Killua saw his own name and info light up the car in a white-hot glow. “Gon!?” He urgently grabbed at it, but those attempts were fruitless when the dumb phone was held way out of reach.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” Does he really not care about what Killua was just telling him??

This was the moment his brain was desperately reaching, working overtime to think up a way out of this without revealing anything. _Shit_ , he could hear the tone emitting from Gon’s phone. He was frozen, still not accepting the current situation he was in. Literally nothing in his brain but a drumming heartbeat. What was there to say...

Too late. He could only watch an inquisitive expression morph into shock, then realization, as Killua’s ringtone played. He was unable to look anywhere else. Wide caramel eyes staring back.

** Babadada. Badadada. Take a look at my  _ boyfriend _ . He’s the only one I got. Babadada. **

The tune was a blaring siren to his ears, slowly but surely eating away at his dignity. Killua located it in an instant and shut it off with burning cheeks despite most of the damage being long done. Oh, how badly he wanted to run away screaming. 

”So... Boyfriend, huh?” _Oh god._ This was almost as bad as when Knuckle caught him stalking Palm and Gon’s date that one time-

“You’re not gonna say anything to me?” Killua had no idea what Gon wanted from him. After all, he was well-aware of the fact that his ringtone for his best friend  was custom, considering he’s heard many other people calling him with the default. He didn’t know, or think of, how to play it off. It was too weird and hard to explain away. His murky thoughts could only form into a lame “I- Um.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Killua.” Gon had a glint of playfulness in his molten amber eyes .“You could’ve at least told me about our status as boyfriends.” “Sh-Shut it. We aren’t dating so don’t get it twisted.” “But don’t boyfriends have each other as their lock screens and even ringtones?” 

Sweet jesus,  _why did he have to be like this. This is so embarassing..._

Gon noted how mentally distant his friend was, his frame cast in the opposite direction. He didn’t want that at all. So, he reached over to the pale boy, gentle fingers tilted his chin up. Knitted brows and glassy, sparkling eyes greeted the now-close boy. 

Killua had neverfelt so humiliated. So unsure if he would receive a look of judgement, an angry remark, or worse, another jeering laugh. Instead, he was startled when he was pressed into a hot, rigid chest. Unaccustomed to this amount of tenderness from anybody, Gon had a way of surprising him time and time again: shamelessly showering him in endearment and kindness he craved. Craved as much as the addictive feeling of his touch. 

Partially strewn over the middle seat towards the drivers’ seat, Killua ran timid fingers up Gon’s rib cage and accepted the embrace. “I was just messing with you. Please don’t feel hurt by my teasing.” The soft, muffled apology made his throat tighten. “You don’t need to treat me like a child, I know. Stop worrying, dumbass.”

A hand ran down Killu’s spine under his baggy hoodie and rested at the dip in his waist. It caused a small tremor through his body that both of them felt. Gon didn’t comment, fingers caressing the skin there. The sensitivity made Killua’s eyes flutter, indulging the sensations and locking them into memory.  It felt amazing in his arms.

He was buried in the sweet spot where Gon’s neck and shoulder met until he felt Gon shift. His grip on his waist loosened but was still in contact. 

With rapt attention, two golden eyes reflecting dim streetlights held his own fickle gaze. Looking into them was staring into solidity and determination. Honest, sympathetic, tender. Sublimity, a fever dream, in a tan perfect body that was still holding him.

“Killua, do you like me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua trying to keep his cool in front of the boy he’s sprung for... Bless his soul.

“Killua, do you like me?”

The question was a weight to Killua’s chest. Embarrassment lingered in the edges of his mind as evidenced by redness dusting his nose and cheeks. He hadn’t imagined his crush would hug him, after he had heard what he heard; and it truly invigorated him, made him wonder what else he’d be able to get away with. 

But Gon was waiting for an answer; he decided to be honest.

“Yeah. I do.” Killua boldly stated. Then looked ahead nervously. 

“So you want to date me?”

“No!! I mean, that’s not what I said. Those two aren’t exactly inclusive, Gon!” He sputtered, immediately regretting his confession not unlike a pendulum changing momentum. 

“You basically said so yourself, you like me as a boyfriend. So what’s stopping us from dating?” The dark-haired boy kept a straight face; it was that look he had in his eyes filled with resolution. “D-do you hear what you’re saying right now?” A protesting blush grew against a pale neck.

He was in disbelief of this conversation right here and now. He ran through of a scenario of the manager, Bisky, as she summoned campus security to kick them out of her lot. Or worse, a witness to the moment his heart is torn to shreds by certain brunette.

On top of that, Gon’s reaction gave him whiplash. He was floored- as always- at the way Gon managed to communicate with zero filter... and knowing how Killua reacted to that type of thing he never held back. He did seem aware of how it affected Killua, but focused less on that in favor of deciphering his words.

”You don’t seem to disapprove of the idea anyway. What are you thinking?” Killua appended. He had migrated back to the middle seat of the truck, though Gon’s hand still positioned itself on his thigh, firm and possessive. In turn, the latter faced the white-haired boy, spoke with honest eyes. “You don’t seem like you do either.

”And I’m thinking about how I’d love if you came back over here.”

“Gon.” He spoke his name lowly. He watched as, when he nodded his assent, the beckoned boy perked up with that soft, faded smile. Only stunning him further. Of course, he was overthinking again but his answer in the end was indisputable. He loved this doofus way too much. “I feel like-” 

Gon must have sensed that Killua was a bit overloaded. With his hand now resting on top of Killua’s cold one, the other reeling him in by the lower back: they were close again.

But it was different this time around. He didn’t pull him into his chest. And Killua definitely never looked away or made a move to rest on the other’s shoulder. Rather, they were just watching one another with nervous yet unwavering gazes. The tension grew as his breaths grew short. Even more aware of Gon’s body now. Why would this help him in any wa- Oh. 

It was a bit awkward, the moment their lips collided and eyes lidded shut. Killua didn’t move, allowed himself to be held close. And Gon was reluctant to unlink fingers, or remove his arm from around Killua’s thin figure. They pressed together, feeling. Gauging.

Gon must’ve liked something, as he let out a soft grunt before squeezing over Killua’s hand.

Killua’s heart was tight. He could only submit to the pleasure he was receiving at Gon’s passion, his sucking motions and grounding touches. With a sharp inhale, he let go of Gon’s hand and cradled his jaw as the kiss heightened. Gon’s tongue glided deliciously against his before sealing with a peck. 

They parted. His breath fanned out over Killuas face. “You should’ve told me sooner,” He breathed out. “I wouldn’t have acted weird or anything. I like Killua so much. I thought you’d know that.”

”Gon.” He whispered his name again. “You are so good, I didn’t think you’d hurt me. But, I guess I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.. or anything.” Killua said honestly. 

Killua felt cool air touch his skin as his shirt and hoodie was lifted. And then Gon tilted in to kiss his neck with reverence. Then one on his jaw. Hands roamed up, shirt hiking, where he had yet to reach with his mouth. “You don’t need to worry about that.” He mumbled against him.

“You’re so perfect but you don’t know it.”

Killua wanted to say more, maybe even argue to him, that what he feels is just platonic. Gon never showed interest in him like that; as a friend, sure, but not past that. But he didn’t want to spoil the moment as he felt bittersweet nibbles peppered against his neck.

“Killua, you’re really cool. And a kind person, despite all you’ve been through. I admire it so much.” Gon tugged at the hem of his shorts. “I love Killua’s body too.” 

Killua slightly shivered. Gon pulled his hoodie and shirt off, admiring. Hands ghosted the bare skin over his toned chest and abdomen. Tension knotted itself low in his gut. He had no clue how long he could take this, back arching at the praise and petting. “Killua...”

Gon’s deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Killua crashed their lips, much quicker and desperate than before, taking what he needed. Sinking deeper into waves of hunger. In the abyss of want, leaving behind self-consciousness and shame. 

”Please,” He mumbled against warm lips. “I want you...”

“Want what?” Gon whispered darkly. “I-”

“I don’t want you to stop.” Despite how hot and stimulated he was, Killua found a way to limit how far he was willing to go (verbally, that is). Here Gon was making out with him, talking like this, and he didn’t have it in him just yet. 

“I wanna... hear you.” Gon’s breaths were low, panting against his neck. It seemed like he was waiting to hear something.

Killua tried. But he wasn’t ready.

Instead, he pulled his shirt over his head. Let that speak for him. And it did succeed in attracting a pair of dark eyes. Killua didn’t have time to breathe before Gon hugged around his pasty, lithe muscles. 

A gasp hitched in his throat when Gon began to kiss down and eventually skim hot lips over his nipples. “Wait, are we really doing this here?” Sounds of suckling kisses and heavy breathing filled the car.

”I don’t see anyone around.” Gon cocked a dark brow up. Killua had to agree, scanning the dark night. But he rolled his eyes at the excited countenance. Adrenaline junkie.

”I will leave you behind if we get in trouble.” 

“Yeah, sure you would.”

“Definitely would.”

The boys allowed their bodies to communicate past that point until Gon lowered and wrapped his hand around Killua. The latter let out a hiss and pressed into the touch. He didn’t stop it though, encouraging Gon to continue tracing his shape with curious movements. 

They met eyes and the brunette gave him a tender peck before asking, “This alright?” “Well, I’m letting you, aren’t I?” But he nodded his consent a second later. “Mm.”

His heart thrummed and blossomed as Gon peeled shorts back past his length, allowing it to spring into view. “Nghh,” Killua moaned, hot and calloused hands stroking him from the base, working up to his leaking tip. He was sensitive from the foreplay. “Ohmygod.” 

“Beautiful.” He whispered behind his ear, hands teasing him into gasps.

Despite the fog clouding the windows, it was daunting being exposed out in the open. A bit exciting.

“You’re so hard right now,” Gon groaned. “I want to suck you off.”

Killua reeled. “Uh, maybe we shouldn’t yet.” “That’s okay...” “I mean I’d love that. But it should be more, well, special than this.”

”Well, that means I can see your pretty face when you’re coming in my hand instead.” His eyes flitted down to Killua’s trembling lips.

The white-haired boy let himself open up to Gon, giving Gon all of him.

Gon rubbed Killua until he was close. Then he began to slow as he felt his cock twitching under the touch. “Mmm Gon! Harder, please, don’t stop” Killua was mumbling desperately. He took his time letting Killua feel himself unravel. As soon as he felt his body spasm, he gripped him harder.

He threw his head back in pleasure, throat exposed to a barrage of pecks and gentle bites.

”M’close.” “Yeah, Killua. You look so good like this. Does it feel good?” Gon was rambling in between kisses. He gathered Killuas bottom lip in between his and sucked on it. Killua could feel himself clinging onto Gon, and not just physically. His world was spinning and it was difficult to see past Gon’s amber eyes as they watched him.

”Come for me, Killua.”

At that, all of his tension released in a perfect crescendo. Killua felt pure pleasure and Gon: his presence and smell and taste as they met lips over and over again. Fingers tangled in dark hair. Slowly he climbed down from the edge but savored this moment in his post-orgasm haze.

It took a moment to realize Gon had been touching himself through his pants and finished messily right alongside him. 

They were sharing each other’s breath. Neither wanting to move. “I- I like you even more than you do me.” Gon admitted (sounding the most coy Killua has ever seen from him). “Since meeting you, I felt that way.”

As of it was contagious, Killua felt bashful as he made light of the situation and chuckled. “You’re dumb, you know? You could’ve let me know.” 

Gon only smiled at his insult of endearment.

“Damn I didn’t even get to touch you.” Killua lamented. “Next time,” Gon brushed his white hair from his face and held the strands between his fingers. The words reminded them both that they’d never be the same after this, left their relationship undefined. That is, not at the time.

“Cause there definitely will be a next time.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this is officially the second chapter i’ve posted on here! Thank you for the support on chapter 1, if anyone has any tips or things you didn’t like in this, let me know! i’m open to constructive criticism or any ideas you’d like to see for future fics/chapters :)
> 
> I’m also thinking of writing something with Hisoka. I hope I can write him well without butchering his character haha


End file.
